A bet is a bet
by AshGray1878
Summary: So again, I suck at this. Travis and Katie made a bet when they were five. Then there's the dance... Just read it:) AU. Review. One-shot


"Hey Katie-Kat," The door swung open.

"What do you want now?" Katie's voice hinted with annoyance, as she continued reading.

"You are going to the Dance with me." Travis stated, opening Katie's wardrobe.

"What?"

"Finally, I got your attention." Travis turned to face Katie. "Well, do you remember that I once bet that you can't sit completely still more than 5 minutes?"

"Ya... so I lost. What does it have to do with going to the Dance with you?" Katie narrowed her eyes as Travis shot her the classic Stoll-signature smirk.

"I bet that if you lost, you owe me a favour." Travis rested his head on his hand as he lied horizontally, facing the ceiling.

"We were five." Katie is not letting this happen. _No!_

"Still, a bet is a bet. I need you to go to the Dance with me."

"We were five. And why can't you just ask some other girl."

"Asking girls is not my thing. They ask me. Plus I already told Samantha that I already have a date to the dance when i rejected her...in front go the entire school. So..."

"Why did you reject Samantha? She's pretty. Don't you like pretty girls?"

"Yes, I guess she's alright... but she stares... A Lot. Try sleeping through an exam with her looking at you like she wanted to kill you and have you for dinner. And she does this a lot when she laughs." Travis faced Katie and imitated Samantha's laugh with some weird facial expressions, that made him look like he was having a stroke. According to Travis' imitation, Samantha's laugh sound like a hyenas choking. Too high-pitched and too annoying.

"Okay... you got a point. Then go alone."

"I already said I had a date."

"Then don't go."

"Hell no. Plus you still owe me a favour. Do this and clear it or i might make you do horrible things like-"

"I'm still not going with you." Katie folded her arms and crooked her head to the side like _Deal with it._

"Aw- How cute... you think you had a choice." Travis taps Katie on her nose. "Wear Shopping would 'ja -Oh and Bring your friend Piper along... she has better taste." Travis stood by the door, holding Katie's favourite red plaid shirt in disgust, then dropping it on the floor. Sending a wave of disappointed looks towards Katie.

"Argh..."Katie groaned, rolling her eyes as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"I'll go get us some punch." Travis excused himself. Katie nodded in response. And stood where she was, awkwardly. She never liked Dances.

"Katie?" Katie turned to the voice. _Samantha_.

"Samantha you look amazing in that dress!" Katie sincerely commented.

"You too." This made Katie look down at her dress -self conscious about how she looked- a simple white greek-like dress Piper had picked out for her.

"Thank you. Who's your date?" Samantha pointed at a tall muscular jock, sending a wink in the process. "Ah... well you should consider yourself lucky Travis turned you down. He is so controlling when it comes to-"

"Wait. Turn down?" Samantha looked really confused.

"Ya...Travis said he turned you down when you asked him to go to the Dance with you."_ What is happening?_

"Me ask Travis?" Samantha let out a short laugh, "I mean sure Travis is _hot _but, I don't ask boys. They ask me."_ Where have I heard that before? I wonder..._

"Huh..." Katie excused herself and gracefully stormed towards Travis and pulled him aside. -Okay storming was not very _gracefully _but Katie's in a greek-ish dress man-

"So I'll just cut to the chase. Samantha told me she never asked you to go to the Dance with her." Travis raised his eyebrow and remained silent until Katie prompted him, he was hoping during the silence Katie would slowly forget about it. _Slowly for-_

"Travis..."

"Okay fine." Travis broke. "I lied about the Samantha thing including her laugh... The truth is... I ate your last muffin." Katie punched Travis' arm.

"Ow... Okay I like ...you. I liked you for a long time now. And...I... couldn't bring myself to ask you directly so I pretending that Samantha asked me to the Dance. But the bet was true though. So..." Travis suddenly found his shoe so fascinating.

"_Sigh. _I guess... I like you too." Travis smirked, expecting a kiss..."I'm not going to kiss you."

Katie walked away. Leaving Travis to do a victory dance behind her, then she ran back to his side a planted a kiss on his cheek. Then running off again.

* * *

**_A/N Hi Hi:) So... It wasn't as good as i hoped but... it's late and ya._**

**_But I do hope you did enjoy it. _**

**_Review and tell me what you thought about it:)_**

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot:)_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Peace out !_**


End file.
